mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Saunders vs. Luis Santos
The fight was in the semifinals of Bellator's season five welterweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Saunders landed a pair of blocked high kicks, dropped Santos with a right, Santos worked a double. Wow. "Messed up our promo reading." Haha. Four thirty-five. Saunders stuffed it, getting back to the clinch nicely. Really showing improved takedown defense. Four fifteen. The ref was taking a close look at the action or lack thereof. Saunders grabbed the top of the fence illegally and was warned, crowd booed. Four minutes. Santos kneed the thigh twice and again there. Santos got a double finally to guard. Saunders worked rubber guard. Three thirty-five. Santos landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Saunders turned towards a triangle there now. He had it almost. Three minutes. Santos wasn't panicking yet, he popped out. Saunders turned towards an omoplata now, transitioning beautifully while landing left hands from the bottom. Two thirty-five. More left hands. More. Jackhammering with straight lefts to the chin. Santos was getting beaten up. Two fifteen. Saunders turned towards an armlock with the omoplata hold. He had the omoplata nearly now. More left hands from the bottom, hard ones, hammerfists. Santos gave the thumbs up while eating them, wow. One thirty-five with more hard lefts. One fifteen with more hard lefts as Saunders tried to get the omoplata still. He turned back towards an armbar now there. One minute. Some right hands from the bottom. Santos escaped to closed guard again. Saunders worked rubber guard. Lost it. Thirty-five. Saunders worked rubber guard again. He had another triangle. He cranked down on it hard. Fifteen. Saunders landed right hammerfists to the body over and over mechanically until the first round ended. 10-9 Saunders. "You just took his heart," they told Saunders. "Now he knows you can beat him standing up and on the ground." The second round began and they touched gloves. Saunders blocked a high kick, got dropped by a big right hand to guard. Wow. Saunders had another triangle as if by magic, it's great. He's incredibly flexible. Four thirty. Saunders was warned for hitting the back of the head and feigned forgetfulness to the ref.s Saunders turned towards another omoplata. Four minutes, Saunders turned for a kimura. Santos rolled out back to rubber guard and a smiling Saunders locked up another triangle magically. Three thirty-five. Saunders was trying an armlock again there. Three fifteen. Saunders landed two more lefts. Three minutes. Saunders turned for another omoplata, back to a triangle now. Omoplata again now, with a few more lefts. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Saunders landed a sneaky left to the chin. Two minutes. Santos's left arm was just stuck here. Saunders really went for the omoplata now, nasty torque on the left shoulder. Hard rights in under from Saunders. Lefts now. One thirty-five. "Keep punching!" his corner yelled. Saunders turned towards a wristlock with the torque now. One fifteen as Santos rolled out and Saunders was on top in guard. Saunders landed a right hand. One minute. Saunders landed a left. Saunders worked the body with lefts. Thirty-five as Saunders worked a neck crank to break the guard. He landed a big right hand. Wow dude. More lefts to the body. Fifteen. Saunders landed two or three lefts. The second round ended. Saunders was warned to be careful of the back of the head. 10-9 Saunders regardless. The third round began and they touched gloves. Santos blocked a high kick, Saunders stuffed a single rolling on top. Santos went for a leglock. Saunders was defending well here, very very calm. Four thirty-five. Saunders turned out of danger. He landed four or five big lefts in under. Four fifteen. Saunders passed to half-guard. Four minutes. Saunders wanted a keylock here. Three thirty-five. Saunders had it tight, oh man. Santos was in some pain, he was just trying to give the thumbs-up. Oh that's nasty and Santos tapped with three fifteen.